White Surroundings, Black Spots
by Jessika S
Summary: 3 months after Midnight Predator Turquoise has been cut off form the vampire world now Jeshickah is after her. Complete!
1. Nathaniel's Visit

White surroundings, Black spots Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
Three months after the trouble with Jeshickah, Turquoise Draka still lives in the house Nathanial loaned her. She lives there alone. Turquoise hasn't heard from Nathanial, Jaguar, or anyone else connected to the vampire world in two and a half months. Turquoise heard somewhere Ravyn had been a great leader for the Crimson group, although some people thought Turquoise would have been better.  
  
Turquoise woke up and looked at her clock. "Oh shit", she said seeing that it was 10:45. She was two hours late for work. I'm going to be fired this time, Turquoise thought. Turquoise quickly got out of bed, threw on some clothes and left. As she was leaving someone grabbed her arm. Turquoise turned around preparing to hit whoever it was, the stopping when she saw Nathanial. "What's the hurry?" he asked, letting go of her arm.  
"What are you doing here?" Turquoise asked. She looked at his face and asked, "What's wrong?"  
"Jaguar needs to see you right away. Has anyone tried to hurt you?"  
"No. Why didn't he come to see me himself? And when did you become his message boy?"  
"I am not a message boy. I was coming to see you anyway, Jaguar just told me to tell you that since I was coming. I found someone you might want to see."  
"Who is it? Who did you find?" asked Turquoise.  
"I'll show you later. First you need to see Jaguar."  
  
Twenty minutes later Turquoise was knocking on the door of Jaguar's study. When she didn't get an answer she opened the door but didn't see anyone. I'll try the courtyard, she thought. Turquoise didn't see anything, not even Shayla. She started to get worried. "He doesn't want to meet your around others," Nathanial had told her in the car going to Midnight. Turquoise didn't ask why. Then Turquoise saw a human pass by at the end of the hall when she left the courtyard. She recognized it as Katie her neighbor from when she posed as a slave.  
"Katie," Turquoise yelled, running to the other girl, "where's Jaguar."  
"He went out. He said you should wait in the courtyard. You know you're really brave to come back here, with Jeshickah after you and all. You should hurry and get to the courtyard before someone sees you."  
Turquoise went back to the courtyard and waited 15 minutes when Jaguar appeared by her side. "How have you been? Has anyone attacked you?"  
"No. Why?" Turquoise was now interested why everyone kept asking her that.  
"Jeshickah wants you dead," Jaguar said. "She is convinced you attacked her two weeks ago. So did you?"  
"I haven't heard from or seen anyone or anything from this world for three months and you think I attacked Jeshickah!"  
"I never said that I was just wondering if you did. Jeshickah has put a reward out for you to anyone who can bring you to her alive and unharmed."  
"Why not dead? Does she want to kill me herself or what?"  
"I don't know. Jeshickah is gone for now and should be gone for a couple more days. You can stay here for now." 


	2. A Lost Friend

White Surroundings, Black Spots Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Jason.  
  
The next day Turquoise woke up looked around and then remembered what had happened the night before. Then someone knocked on her door. "Nathaniel brought someone to see you," Jaguar's voice drifted through the door. "Come to my study when you're ready." Turquoise didn't want to get up but she wanted to see who was with Nathaniel. She got dressed in something one of the humans loaned her and headed toward the study.  
"Who are you?" someone behind her asked. They turned her around, seeing nothing wrong with that only because she was a human. The vampire Turquoise saw was older then most. He was tall and looked around 20 years old although he was much older. "Turquoise nice to finally meet you. I hear you've caused a lot of trouble. You're wondering who I am." Turquoise was about to deny it but the vampire said, "I know your wondering don't try to deny it. Before I tell you who I am you need to answer a question. Why did you attack Jeshickah?"  
"But I didn't attack her. I didn't even know she was attacked until yesterday. I haven't even been into Midnight for 3 months."  
"I'm supposed to believe that. You have caused too much trouble to be allowed around here. I'll bet Jaguar wouldn't be very happy if you just dissapeared. You are going to regret ever attacking Jeshickah," then he was just gone.  
Turquoise hurried to Jaguar's study so she wouldn't run into anyone else. Nathaniel was waiting in the study. "Does it really take that long to get dressed?" Nathaniel asked and waited for Turquoise to explain. When she finished Jaguar said, "I don't think I've seen anyone that is like that around here. Most people aren't loyal to her any more. Or else they respect her because they are afraid of her. I try not to let anyone that loyal in to Midnight. The only one I know that is like that who is here now is Jeshickah's first fledgling. He is called Jason but that isn't his name. I'm not sure what his real name is. Nathaniel I think you should bring him in now."  
"Oh you're right Jaguar." Nathaniel stepped outside. When he came back in a boy about 14 walked in after him. "Catherine is it really you?" the boy asked. "Don't you recognize me? It's me, Tommy. Oh Cathy I've missed you so much. I never thought I'd see you again. Cathy what happened to you, you look so different."  
"Tommy I thought you died. Where did you go? What happened to you? I have been fine."  
"When I left the house while you were with that guy a woman was standing outside the house and said I should go with her, so I did. She was nice and took care of me for four years then I left. She taught me about a lot of strange things that I didn't believe then. She said things like vampires and witches really existed and that she was a witch. She also said the man that took you was a vampire. Is it true? Was he a vampire?"  
"Yes he was. I have been a vampire hunter since I got away from him. What else have you been doing for six years? I wish I had known you were alive."  
"Turquoise you should probably get back somewhere safe," Jaguar said as Turquoise remembered what else was happening.  
"Why did he call you Turquoise, Cathy?" Tommy asked.  
"That's what I am called now, Tommy," Turquoise said. "I have to go now Tommy. I'll see you later." Turquoise left to go back to her room.  
"Is that her?" someone said. "Yes, grab her," said the second person. That was the last thing Turquoise remembered. 


	3. Jeshickah's Gift

Black Spots, White Surroundings  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Amelia Atwater Rhodes' Characters  
  
"Wake up girl," said an angry voice from somewhere in the small, grey room. "I said wake up!"  
"What happened? Where am I?" Turquoise's voice was quiet and unsure.  
"You attacked me. I got revenge. Your not leaving for a while," came the angry voice again. Turquoise now recognized it as Jeshickah's. "No one will come to your rescue and there is no way to escape, so don't even try." Turquoise to stand then Jeshickah snapped a whip and said, "You dare defy me girl. I won't tolerate that. I could do a lot more to you then just lock you in this room. You are going to stay in this room until you can prove you are completely loyal to me." Jeshickah then left without another word.  
So she wants my loyalty, thought Turquoise. Why should she want me to be loyal? What do I have that she wants? The answer came to her immediately, Jaguar.  
  
"Turquoise. Turquoise where are you?" Jaguar said. "Nathaniel, Turquoise is missing."  
"I heard some noises earlier. It sounded like someone hitting someone on the head. I went to see what it was but no one was there," Nathaniel said. "Are you sure she isn't hear?"  
"Yes she isn't anywhere in this building."  
"Nathaniel. Jaguar. There was a note on Turquoise's bed. It looks like she wrote it," the human, Kate said.  
"Hand over the note Kate."  
The note said, "Dear Jaguar, I have gone somewhere safe. Don't come looking for me. Don't try to contact me either. Sincerely, Turquoise.  
After reading it Nathaniel said, "Turquoise didn't write this. It isn't in her handwriting."  
"We need to find out who wrote it and where they are keeping Turquoise," said Jaguar.  
  
"Miss, Mistress Jeshickah told me to bring you some food," one of Jeshickah's slaves said.  
"You can tell her I'm not hungry."  
"Mistress Jeshickah said you need to eat or she will come in here or she will come in here and make you pay."  
"Well then tell her to come on in. I'm not eating anything she gives me."  
Two minutes later Jeshickah walked in. "Why didn't you eat. You're a foolish girl. I guess you're just going to have to learn a lesson. No food for the next four days. Will you learn your lesson then?"  
"I've been without food for longer."  
"Well then I guess there is only one thing left that I can do. Say good-bye to your humanity, Turquoise. When you wake you will no longer have it." Then every thing happened fast. When Jeshickah cut open her wrist Turquoise reacted. Although she was unarmed, Turquoise managed to cut Jeshickah with her teeth, unfortunately Jeshickah then started to bleed. The blood tasted so good. Turquoise couldn't help herself from drinking it. When Jeshickah pushed Turquoise off of her the world around Turquoise started to fade. The last thing she saw was Jeshickah's laughing face, for she had gotten what she wanted.  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry it took so long I've had so much homework. I hope you like it and please let me know if you are still reading it because if no one is reading I might stop writing even though I really like this story. Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed. Please Read and Review! 


	4. Waking Up

White Surroundings, Black Spots Disclaimer: I don't own any AAR characters Turquoise woke up. She couldn't remember anything from the night before. She was in a brightly colored room that didn't look familiar. The walls were a dark blue. The bed she was laying in was dark pink with a high canopy on the top. Getting up, Turquoise, felt a sudden thirst. She didn't understand it. The more she walked around the worse the thirst got. A young girl walked into the room and asked how Turquoise was feeling. When Turquoise looked at the girl the thirst got worse. Then Turquoise went to the girl wrapped an arm around her and drank her blood.   
  
A door opened behind Turquoise, but she didn't pay much attention until a voice said, "That's enough." The voice was familiar. Turquoise turned around. The woman who stood at the door was smiling. She seemed pleased about something, but Turquoise couldn't tell why. Turquoise didn't stop drinking the girl's blood until she went limp in her arms. "She's dead," the woman said, still smiling. "You killed her. I didn't think you would be strong enough to kill her. To overcome your past and take a human life, the people you tried so hard to protect after you escaped Daryl. I have been wrong about you all along. So, what do you remember about your past?"  
  
"I remember almost nothing before just now. The only other things I remember are my name and remember that someone was trying to kill me but I don't remember who or why. What am I doing here?"  
  
"You are here to help me recapture Midnight from Jaguar and anyone who would dare oppose me. You will have anything you desire as long as you help me get Midnight back."  
  
"What if I don't help you?" Turquoise asked. "Will you kill me or what?"  
  
"I won't do anything if you don't help it is your choice, but what reason do you have not to help me?"  
  
"I will help you because you are right you have given me no reason not to trust you. I would like to know what to call you."  
  
"You can call me Jeshickah. I appreciate your help," said Jeshickah.  
  
Then Turquoise asked, "Who is Jaguar and why did he take Midnight with you?"  
  
"Jaguar is another one of my fledglings just like you. He used to be loyal to me but ever since the original Midnight was destroyed he has been away from me and has learned some independence from me that has lead him to taking the new Midnight away from me. Jaguar betrayed me and now I will get my revenge. With you at my side we can get Midnight back."  
  
"Just tell me what to do," Turquoise said following Jeshickah out of the room.  
  
AN: I'm sorry it took so long. There was a lot to do when school was close to ending. (They seem to think we have nothing better to do). I've been busy since school got out. The next chapter should be out very soon. Either this week or next week. Please R&R 


	5. Return to Midnight

**White Surroundings, Black Spots**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any AAR characters  
  
Two weeks later Turquoise and Jeshickah stood outside Midnight. Turquoise was listening to Jeshickah who was giving her instructions. "Now Turquoise, remember everything I've told you. Don't forget to hide any traces of your being a vampire. Disguise your kills if you need to feed. If they figure out you're a vampire they'll stop trusting you and that would ruin the whole thing."  
  
"You've told me all this before Jeshickah. Do you think me incapable of doing this job that just yesterday you told me I was ready for? Or do you just like to make sure I remember everything that I have learned?"  
  
"You are not incapable of the job and I'm certain you can do the job but your still a new vampire no matter how much you've learned. Turquoise I'd be a fool to lie to you and say this was easy. Most people would think this was near impossible. You know I am not a fool nor am I most people. This is not impossible just remember everything you have learned. Good-bye Turquoise. Contact me about your progress soon," with that Jeshickah left.  
  
Turquoise walked up to the gate surrounding midnight just as the man Jeshickah called Nathaniel was leaving. He glanced out side the window to see who was at the gate then gasped when he saw Turquoise. "You've been missing for almost a month. We almost gave up hope. Are you all right? We caught one of the men who took you. He said they took you to where Jeshickah was hiding but he wouldn't tell us where. How did you get away?" Nathaniel was close to tears with the joy of Turquoise getting back safely.  
  
"I'm fine. I don't remember much," Turquoise confessed. "One of the serving girls helped me as much as she could." That wasn't a lie Turquoise thought. The girl did help me even if it isn't the kind of help he would suspect.  
  
Nathaniel drove Turquoise to the house and led her inside. He took her to a study where a man and a boy were talking. The man Turquoise guessed was Jaguar said "Nathaniel we didn't expect you back for a couple of days." He saw Turquoise and opened his mouth slightly with surprise. "So you finally decided to come back to us," he said with a smile. "How long has it been, two or three months? You don't look to beat up. You look a little under fed, but you win some you lose some. Turquoise, are you okay? You should rest for a bit you look really tired. Tommy, could you take Turquoise to her room? You look like you could use a rest too. I'll bet neither of you have got much sleep lately."  
  
Turquoise followed the boy, Tommy, silently to the room she was going to stay in. When they got to Turquoise's room he said good night but that was all. Turquoise was glad she didn't have to find the room herself. She waited until she heard Tommy's door close then carefully slipped out her door. She went back to the study she had just left. Turquoise listened for noise to see if anyone was still in there when she heard Nathaniel say, "Something's different about her. She changed a lot in the month she was gone. Do you think Jeshickah let her escape?"  
  
"Why would she have done that? I know Jeshickah doesn't always do the sensible thing, but letting Turquoise go on purpose! That would be crazy even for her." Turquoise couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jeshickah isn't crazy, she thought. "I think we should just wait. Turquoise might get back to normal after she gets used to it hear again."  
  
"Your probably right. I've got to get going again. There is someone I want to talk to before next week. I'll be back as soon as I can"  
  
"I can take care of things by myself you know. I am capable of that. I'll see you when you get back, Nathaniel." Turquoise heard there footsteps coming closer and she went into the room across the hall. They were still talking while they walked down the hall but Turquoise didn't pay much attention to it. When they were both gone Turquoise came out of her hiding spot and went into the study. There were papers scattered on the desk, there was no noticeable sorting system. There was only one thing that immediately caught her eye. It was a package addressed to her. There was no opening on it so it looked like know one had opened it.  
  
There were footsteps outside the door and the handle started to turn. Turquoise put the package back where it was and hid in the corner the shadow from the bookshelf was on. A vampire walked in. Turquoise didn't recognize this one. He looked around the room and didn't see Turquoise. When he was convinced no one was in the room he went over to the desk and started shuffling through the papers. He looks like he knows what he is looking for. I wish I could say the same, Turquoise thought as the other vampire started reading one of the papers. Turquoise stepped out of the shadows and asked, "Can I help you with something?"  
  
He said, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you Turquoise?" when she nodded he said, "Jeshickah said you were hear. I have a message for you from her." He told her the message and said finally, "If you have anything at all to tell her find me and I will find her." So, Turquoise thought, Jeshickah wants me to find out what Jaguar plans to do with this place. That should be an interesting conversation. I shouldn't worry though he trusts me enough that it should be easy to get information. Turquoise went back to her room figuring that the nap sounded good right now.  
  
AN: thanks for the reviews. I hope you all like it. Please R&R. 


	6. Discoveries

**White Surroundings, Black Spots**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any AAR characters.  
  
"Jaguar, I don't think she's human anymore. She never would have escaped Jeshickah if she was," Nathaniel said quietly, tired from their long discussion.  
  
"You've said that countless times already, Nathaniel. I get the point. I also agree completely. My only question is did she escape or did Jeshickah let her go? Is she still a friend or not? Before you comment I know that was two questions. Jeshickah wouldn't have let her Turquoise unless she was on her side."  
  
"Good morning," came a voice form behind them. "Am I interrupting anything?"  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
"I've got to go now Jaguar, we should continue that discussion later. I'll see you later, Turquoise." Nathaniel left walking fast.  
  
"He always seems to leave when I get here. What were you talking about?" Turquoise pretended she hadn't heard the conversation.  
  
"I was asking him if all the vampire hunters knew about Midnight yet," Jaguar said lying. "Have you heard from them?"  
  
Then Turquoise remembered a five hour-fight for leader for the Crimson Bruja Guild that ended up a draw. "Have you heard from them?" Jaguar repeated snapping her back to reality.  
  
"No I haven't heard from them in a while," Turquoise replied hoping hit was the truth.  
  
"That's too bad. I've got to go now. I need to speak with someone about Jeshickah." Jeshickah? Turquoise thought, should I follow him, or should I look around again? Turquoise decided not to follow Jaguar.  
  
Again Turquoise went to the study to look at the papers. This time the package wasn't there. _Three piles of papers and nothing useful in any of them_, Turquoise thought. The only other thing on the desk was a book with a red leather cover. It wasn't very thick but it looked pretty important. Flopping through it Turquoise thought, I think Jeshickah might want to see this. She struggled to slip the book in her pocket when someone behind her said, "Are you looking for something, Turquoise?" Jaguar walked over to Turquoise.  
  
"Actually I was looking for you. I need to go to get something from my apartment. I will probably be gone a day or two."  
  
"You can borrow a car to get there. Be careful, I don't want you to be kidnapped again."  
  
"I can take care of myself!"  
  
"I know but that doesn't stop me from worrying about you." _Why would he worry about me?_ Turquoise wondered. _Now I'm really confused. Jeshickah said he was my enemy. If that is true then why do I want him to care so much?_ Turquoise drove the car Jaguar showed her to where Jeshickah was staying.  
  
"Welcome back, Turquoise. What have you found?"


	7. A New Plan

**White Surroundings, Black Spots**

"Turquoise, one more thing before you leave. This is getting out of control. I've got a new job for you, it is to kill Jaguar. I don't care how as long as you don't get killed, I just want him dead as soon as you can. Turquoise, as soon as he is dead get word to me. I will be waiting to hear from you."

_Kill Jaguar. Am I capable of that?_ Turquoise wondered. _What am I thinking? Of course I can do it. He's the enemy. If he new I was against him he would kill me first. I don't care what I was like before I became a vampire, he is my enemy now._ Another voice in her said, _Liar, of course you want to know what you were like. You just hope Jeshickah can help you get you memory back._

"Jaguar it is time we ask her. She is standing right out side the door," Nathaniel's voice carried out the door to where Turquoise was standing. "Come on in, Turquoise," he called out to her. When Turquoise came in Jaguar closed the door so no slaves would over hear.

"Turquoise, there is no point denying it, we know you're a vampire. Turquoise we're not accusing you of anything but we have to know. Whose side are you on?"

"Would you really like to know? Okay then. As you already know, Jeshickah made me a vampire, but somehow I lost my memory. Jeshickah told me that if I helped her she would help me get it back. So I guess you could say I'm working for Jeshickah. What are you going to do about me? I just admitted I was working for your enemy. I have been spying on you and have now been told to kill you. So what's going to happen to me?"

AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just found out how much homework you have when you let it pile up. I'll try to get a new chapter up soon but I can't promise you anything.


	8. Decisions

**White Surroundings, Black Spots**

"Jaguar, she's right you know. We have to do something about her. Jeshickah is probably watching her. You heard her admit it. We have to let Turquoise leave."

"But, letting her go when she is this confused wouldn't be a very good choice," Jaguar interrupted. "Our choices are limited and none of them seemed good. Nathaniel, what do you think we should do?"

"Jaguar I agree we shouldn't let her go, but keeping her here could get us killed. I don't mean to be selfish, but we can't help her if we are dead. I think we should send her somewhere safe until we can get rid of Jeshickah. If I could, I would help her remember everything that happened, but you know she had to remember on her own."

"You know, even the way she is right now, she won't like being stored safely like a porcelain doll. But if there is no other way to keep everyone safe, we'd better try."

"What if I don't stay in that "safe place"?" asked Turquoise, who had been eavesdropping again. "Or what if Jeshickah finds me? How can you know, or even guess what will happened? Vampires aren't all knowing, even if some of us like to pretend we are. Maybe I like it better helping Jeshickah. Did you ever think of that? Of course not! And why? Because you're only trying to make things better for you! Well, I guess that plan won't work, because I'm leaving. You can do what you want to Jeshickah, but I don't want stay here and let you decide what happens to me!" With that Turquoise left, leaving a stunned Nathaniel and Jaguar behind.

"Well that went a little better than I expected," said Nathaniel, trying to lighten the mood.

"Nathaniel we need to find her. She is confused and although she hasn't forgotten where things are, she won't remember former friends, or enemies. What about vampire hunters, like she used to work for?"

"We'll just have to pray she stays out of trouble until we can help. For now that's all we can do."

Later:

_Where should I go?_ Turquoise thought. _Will they follow me?_ "Turquoise," said a voice from behind her, "long time no see. You've changed, haven't you?"

AN: Yeah I'm so happy. I got another chapter up so soon. I hope you like this chapter.


	9. Another Chance

**White Surroundings, Black Spots**

"It's been a while, Turquoise," the girl said.

"Who are you?" Turquoise asked, confused

"Come on, Turquoise. Don't tell me you forgot me. That would make me very sad," she said smirking.

"Um..." Turquoise said trying to think of a name. "Nope, I can't remember you at all."

The girl's smirk faded a bit. "Well Turquoise, I really thought you were smarter then that."

"Ravyn," Turquoise said suddenly. "That's your name, isn't it?" The girl, Ravyn, nodded. "You're the leader of the Crimson group. I beat you for that but I gave the position to you."

"Do you have to rub it in? It's bad enough losing to you without your gloating." Turquoise was about to say she wasn't gloating when Ravyn said, "You can't remember that can you? I can tell by that puzzled look on your face."

"I wish I knew what to do. I don't even remember what I was like before..." she stopped. She was about to tell the vampire hunter that she was a vampire.

"What is it Turquoise? Your not hiding something are you?" Ravyn asked, suspicion in her eyes.

"No, what would I have to hide?" Turquoise replied convincingly.

"Nothing I guess. So, do you have amnesia or something?" Ravyn asked, deciding to play along.

"Something like that I'm sure."

"Do you want to talk about anything?"

"Sure," Turquoise responded as Ravyn lead her away. "Where are we going?

"Somewhere we can talk privately without interruption."

**Back at Midnight:**

"Jaguar! Someone saw Turquoise," said Nathaniel, panting. "She was seen in a city 15 to 20 miles south of hear. Jaguar, she was seen walking into an apartment complex with that hunter, Ravyn."

"If she finds out Turquoise is a vampire, the hunter that is, then Turquoise might be in big trouble."

"Don't think like that, Jaguar. Try to have an open mind. Turquoise is a smart girl, have a little faith in her." Nathaniel then left Jaguar to think.

**At Ravyn's apartment:**

"Just go straight down the hall and take the second left. That is the kitchen. We can talk in there," when Turquoise was out of sight Ravyn locked the front door. Not that she had to worry a lot about Turquoise getting away. It was just a precaution. "So do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Sure."

"How about some tea? I have some I think you might like."

"Sure. This is a nice apartment. It is very big. Not the kind of apartment I'm used to. This is really good ter. What kind is it?" Turquoise was starting to feel a little drowsy.

"It is a special kind. I got it from a witch friend of mine. She told me it was guaranteed to knock out even the strongest vampire for at least three hours. That should be enough time."

"So, Ravyn, now you have to knock out a vampire to kill them? You must be really weak." Turquoise fell into a dead faint.

Dreams flooded into Turquoise's head. The dreams were so real. But the most amazing thing was that she vaguely remembered some of these things happening. She saw a little boy getting a band-aid from his sister. She saw a boy buying food as if on a date. She heard a girl's father say "Happy birthday" while the girl was looking at a beautiful man. During all those dreams Turquoise never once saw herself. She finally realized that she was the girl, that these were her memories. Finally she remembered it all.

Turquoise opened her eyes. She was lying in a bed, there were black out curtains in the window, but Turquoise could tell it was day out.

"You're not dead Turquoise, and you can thank me later." Ravyn was sitting in a chair next to the bed reading a book.

"What was in that tea?"

"Like I said before, something I got from a witch. It was also guaranteed to bring back memories of anyone who lost them. Unlike vampires, witches have found a way to do that"

"How did you know?"

"You told me you lost your memories."

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"That reminds me you can apologize later also. Really you should learn to be more trusting. As for why, as the leader of the Crimson group I have been asked to acquire someone to get rid of Jeshickah, this time for real. And, Turquoise, you are the only one I trust to do that right now. I knew you would need to have your memories to be able to do that," Ravyn stopped. There was a snap as the lock on the front door broke. They both heard the door fly open and hit the wall with a bang.

AN: Oh my gosh. I got another chapter up so soon. I'm so proud of myself. My friend Meg said it was a good chapter and I hope that you will feel the same.


	10. Switching Sides

**White Surroundings, Black Spots**

Disclaimer: this is my last disclaimer because I'm sure you all know I don't own the characters.

"Please don't dent the wall," Ravyn said to the person in the hallway.

"What did you do with Turquoise?" the man said as he thundered down the hall. Ravyn and Turquoise heard him open every door as he went along. "If she's dead you will be too.

"Jaguar, I didn't damage your home this much. I would be very happy if you tried to be as kind with mine."

Opening the door of the bedroom, Jaguar, walked in. "Hello Jaguar. What brings you here?" asked Ravyn as she tried not to laugh at the look on Jaguar's face.

"Turquoise, you're alive," Jaguar said, stunned. "What did she do to you?"

"I didn't do anything to her, Jaguar. Why would you think I did? Why do you care so much anyway?"

"I wasn't asking you, so shut up. Turquoise, are you okay?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be? Have you come here to rescue me or kidnap me?"

"It depends on if you consider me a friend or not."

"Turquoise, Jaguar, this is not the time. Jaguar, she has her memory back. Now we need to discuss this issue of Jeshickah."

* * *

After literally hours of discussion, they decided Turquoise would go back to Jeshickah and pretend nothing happened. Ravyn would try to get a friend of hers to help, she wouldn't tell the others who. And Jaguar would wait until they were ready to put their plan into action.

* * *

"Mistress Jeshickah," a servant said. "We just got word that Mistress Turquoise has gone back to Jaguar's side and she is planning to come here and pretend to be on your side."

"Well, when she comes, we'll play along with her. Then we'll make our move." Jeshickah was grinning. Everything was going as she planned.

AN: I'm sorry that some of the previous chapters may have been confusing. I am horrible with computers and when they changed it I got lost. I'm pretty sure I understand it know though.


	11. Seeming Triumph

**White Surroundings, Black Spots**

"You didn't kill him," Jeshickah said when Turquoise walked in. "Why?"

"There was never a chance to," she replied.

"You've been gone three days, and you say there was no time when you could have killed Jaguar. That's very interesting. Don't tell me you're getting soft." Jeshickah's smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "Getting soft now, in the middle of this could give Jaguar the advantage we cannot afford. Turquoise, you may go for now, I am vexed enough as it is." Turquoise scurried out of the room, not wanting to stay and see who Jeshickah was mad at.

* * *

"Nathanial, we can't act yet. First we have to wait for Ravyn and we also have Turquoise's safety to worry about. If we reveal her now she will probably be killed," Jaguar was explaining this to Nathanial for what seemed like the hundredth time. Nathanial just would not get rid of his idea to act then. 

"Jeshickah is smart though. If we do not act soon she will figure out Turquoise is a double agent. _Then_ where will she be? But right now we are only speaking of the bad things that could happen. We do not yet know what will take place; so far now, let's not talk about that kind of thing."

"You're right. For now let's forget what's to come."

* * *

Ravyn knew she needed to hurry if they were going to pull this off. She knew Jeshickah would be curious of the reason why Jaguar was still alive, and why Turquoise had come back so abruptly. 

Fortunately, Ravyn was owed a big favor from a witch, to be called upon whenever and for whatever reason. It also helped that this witch had absolutely no love for Jeshickah. In fact she resented the vampire completely.

Ravyn asked the woman who answered the door if Rebecca was there. She was then taken into a small sitting room and asked to wait there until Rebecca could be found.

Not even tem minutes later Rebecca appeared at the door. "Ravyn, I have work to do. So if you can make this very quick." As a Triste witch, Rebecca always had a lot of work to do, but most of the time it could be shuffled around enough for her to do something she was interested in.

"I have no doubt that you have work to do, but what I am here for is to collect a debt, not to waste time," Ravyn said, her voice was calm but she was still more than a little nervous.

"I was beginning to think that I would be in your debt forever. So what is it? And after this I hope it means my debt is completely paid for."

"Yes of course it will be. I am a woman of my word. As for what the job is, I'm pretty sure it is something you will enjoy." As Ravyn explained the witch's enthusiasm grew.

* * *

They were fearful. Jeshickah could tell that already. She was thriving on the fear of those who conspired against her. She was pleased that they had involved the human who had attempted to kill her just months before. Not only would this enable her to get revenge, but also, humans were more fearful things to come than vampires. This human was no different. Fear was the only thing humans were good at in her mind. Also the only thing they would ever be good at. It was not very long until the time that Jeshickah would act, and she was sure she was more prepared then those who conspired against her. In her mind, this was very close to being over. 

AN: I am not done with this story. There will still be a few more chapters left. I really hope my ending is not horrible. I have never really ended a story, only stopped in the middle. :-)


	12. Betrayal

**White Surroundings, Black Spots**

Turquoise was beginning to get nervous. Ravyn had told her friend was strongly considering helping, but she still wouldn't say who the friend was. All Turquoise knew was it might take a few more days to convince her.

A couple hours later Jeshickah came in and told Turquoise to follow her. Jeshickah lead her into a room and told everyone else to get out. "Turquoise, I have called you here to tell you, you no longer need to kill Jaguar, he has been taken care of. Now I would like you to investigate something here for me. It has been brought to my attention that someone in this house is plotting against me. I would like you to find out who it is and take care of them for me."

"Jaguar is gone? Your sure?" Turquoise said sounding unconcerned. Jeshickah couldn't fool her that easily. If he were really dead the others would tell her.

"Yes, I saw the body myself. Now about the traitor, when you find out who it is, dispose of them. Once that person is gone we can go back to the main objective of taking over Midnight. My agents inside Midnight say it is chaotic without Jaguar there."

"Okay Jeshickah. I'll get right on it."

* * *

"Do you understand the plan?" Ravyn asked Rebecca. "I'm not sure how long Turquoise has left." 

"We should probably find some way to contact her."

"We can't. Nathaniel already. She hasn't been getting any of our messages. If Jeshickah knows our plans we could be in big trouble. She'll be ready for us and we will be unprepared."

"Now we're getting paranoid. Let's think about tomorrow, tomorrow."

* * *

"She found a witch. Do we know who?" Jeshickah was asking her informant. 

"No milady. Not at this time. The hunter has yet to report her name."

"But it is a her? That doesn't narrow the options much. If we knew who we were dealing with we would know how to take care of her."

"Milady Jeshickah, we have another letter to Turquoise!"

"Well, what does it say?" Jeshickah demanded.

"The witch and the hunter are going to attack in two weeks."

"You would think a witch would be smart enough to know when her messages aren't getting to the person, but there's a witch for you. They never learn." Turquoise would be taken care of by then. Jeshickah would be ready.

* * *

A few days later Turquoise was in the library, doing nothing in particular, when a slave came in and told her Jeshickah requested her presence in her rooms. So Turquoise went, wondering what Jeshickah wanted that time. 

When she got to Jeshickah's rooms, Jeshickah said, "I found him."

"Who?" Turquoise asked puzzled.

"The traitor, who else would I be talking about?"

"What?" Turquoise exclaimed with a confused look on her face.

Jeshickah snapped her fingers and some guards brought forward a vampire in chains. Turquoise recognized him. His name was Thomas and they had become friends during the months since Turquoise joined Jeshickah.

"Since it was supposed to be your responsibility to catch him, I'll let you dispose of him instead." A few minutes passed and no one moved. "What are you waiting for?" Jeshickah demanded. "He has betrayed us all. We caught him in the act of passing on information."

Now Turquoise knew Thomas, although he despised Jeshickah, he valued his life too much to betray her. And anyway, Turquoise knew the one they were looking for was her. Then why did Jeshickah insist it was Thomas? Then he looked at her with a pleading in his eyes. She knew he had done nothing.

"Kill him!" Jeshickah commanded. Turquoise shook her head. "Why not?" Jeshickah asked seemingly furious.

"He didn't do anything," Turquoise stated simply.

"How do you know? Someone is going to die today. Infuriate me anymore and it will be you."

"Why should I kill him if he didn't do anything?"

"If he didn't do anything then who was it Turquoise?" Turquoise was silent for a few more minutes.

"Me," she said finally. "These past few weeks I have been acting as a double agent. Once I had my memory back it became clear to me that your story of how things were was not the correct one."

"You… you traitor! Kill them both!"

"What did Thomas do?"

"You two are friends. He probably knew about your plans the whole time. You two take care of the boy." Jeshickah told the guards. "I'll get rid of Turquoise myself."

"Thomas, get out of here," Jeshickah yelled.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, Turquoise." Turquoise was stuck and she gave up, sure that it was all over.

AN: hi! Again I'm sorry it took so long to update there was all that homework that I was supposed to do (but conveniently forgot). I finished this chapter last Saturday, but then came the hard part of actually typing it up. To be honest typing was definitely not my best subject it was second only to spelling:-) the next chapter unfortunately will be the last. I hope you like it!


	13. The End

**White Surroundings, Black Spots**

Turquoise was sure that it was all over, when there was a noise at the locked door. Suddenly there was a bang like the door was blown off the hinges and the room filled with smoke, confirming that suspicion.

Turquoise used the smoke to her advantage and got out of there. When the smoke cleared the enraged Jeshickah was with horror that it was Ravyn and Rebecca who had dared to disturb her killing Turquoise. Then Jeshickah, realizing the trick, forgot her rationality and let her anger take control.

Knowing that Rebecca could take care of Jeshickah, Ravyn went to go see how Turquoise was doing. Fortunately, despite being a little dazed, Turquoise was fine. Jeshickah hadn't had time to do any lasting damage.

"What is happening with Jeshickah?" Turquoise wanted to know.

"My friend is taking care of her. She's a witch, don't worry she knows what she's doing," Ravyn said trying to convince herself of the same thing.

There were some crashes in the room that held Jeshickah and Rebecca. Then they heard Jeshickah saying loudly, "This is the thanks I get for rescuing you, Becca?"

"Rescuing me? You kidnapped me from my family and then killed them. That is not exactly what I consider rescuing."

"They were trying to burn you and only because you're a witch. That doesn't sound like a good family."

"They wouldn't have killed me. I didn't ask for your help anyway. I'm surprised anyone would if you keep bringing it back up even after 500 years." That was all Ravyn and Turquoise heard until there was a loud thud. That sent both girls running into the room.

"What happened here?" Turquoise demanded from Rebecca when she saw Jeshickah lying on the floor. "Is she dead?"  
"No, she's not dead, but she's going to be asleep like this for about 100 years. I would have killed her but I wasn't thinking straight. And now she can't be killed until she awakens. Now I guess we will just have to hope 100 years of sleep will help her forget her anger. But we have a while to before we have to worry about that. For now we can just forget this whole thing happened."

AN: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. I lost the notebook that I first wrote it in and didn't find until now (my room is a bit of a mess). So this is the end of the story. I hoped you liked it. And thanks for reading!


	14. A Very Late End Note

End note:

Okay I know this note is a little late seeing as I finished the story over a year ago but I wanted to say thank you to everyone who read the story and to everyone that reviewed it too. I also wanted to say that I'm probably going to redo this because while I was reading this version I noticed it was pretty bad. So I hope you will read the new version too. Also I have started a sequel to this but it will probably be forever before I put it on but please try not to give up on me. I promise I will do these things eventually.

JessikaS


End file.
